List of Irish poets
This is a list of poets either born in Ireland or holding Irish citizenship. Poets who write in either English or Irish are included -- the poet`s working language has been given in many cases.. A # Adomnán (d. 704) # Æ (George William Russell) (1867–1935), English # William Alexander (1824-1911), English # Gary Allen (born 1964) # Joseph Allen (born 1964) # William Allingham (1824–1889), English B # Mary Barber (c.1685-c.1755), English # Leland Bardwell (born 1922) # Becc mac Lethdergain (fl. 5th century) # Beccán mac Luigdech (fl. c''. 650?) # Samuel Beckett (1906–1989), English, French # Brendan Behan (1923–1964), English, Irish # Gerard Beirne (born 1962) # Blathmac mac Cú Brettan (fl. ''c. 750) # Eavan Boland (born 1944), English # Dermot Bolger (born 1959) # Pat Boran (born 1963) # Thomas Boyd (1867-1927), English # Samuel Boyse (1709–1749), English # NIcholas Brady (1659-1726), English # Rory Brennan (born 1945) # Bri mac Bairchid (fl. 5th century) # Broccan (fl. 7th century) # Frances Browne (1816–1887), English C # Joseph Campbell (1879-1944), English # Moya Cannon (born 1956) # Ciarán Carson (born 1948) # Henry Bernard Carpenter (1840-1890), English # Philip Casey (born 1950) # Oengus Celi De (fl. ca. 800) # Patrick Chapman (born 1968) # Austin Clarke (1896–1974), English # Brendan Cleary (born 1958) # Ellen Mary Clerke (1840-1906), English # Brian Coffey (1905–1995), English # Colmán mac Lénéni (d. 604) # Padraic Colum (1881–1972), English # James H. Cousins (1873-1956), English # Isabella Valancy Crawford (1850-1887), Canadian born in Dublin, English # Cuirithir of Connacht (fl. 7th century) # John Cunningham (1729–1773), English D # Pádraig J. Daly (born 1943) # George Darley (1795-1846), English # Cecil Day-Lewis (1904–1972), English # Celia de Fréine (born 1948) # Greg Delanty (born 1958) # Denis Devlin (1908–1959), English # Charlotte Eliza Dixon (fl. 1814-1830), English # James B. Dollard (1872-1946), Canadian born in Mooncoin. English. # Des Donnelly (born 1955) # Theo Dorgan (born 1953), English # Gerard Donovan (born ?) # Edward Dowden (1843-1913), English # Steve Downes (born 1973) # William Drennan (d. 1820) # William Henry Drummond (1854-1907), Canadian poet born in Mohill, English # Dubtach moccu Lugair (fl. 5th century) # Charles Gavan Duffy (1816–1903), English # Seán Dunne (1956–1995), English # Lord Dunsany (1878–1957), English # Paul Durcan (1944) E # John Ennis (born 1944) F # Sir Samuel Ferguson (1810-1886), English # Darrell Figgis (1882-1925), English, Irish # Gabriel Fitzmaurice (born 1952) # Flann Mainistrech (died 1056), Irish # Flannacan mac Cellaig, King of Brega (d. 896) # Percy French (1854-1920), English G # Patrick Galvin (born 1927) # Monk Gibbon (1896–1987), English # Oliver St. John Gogarty (1878–1957) # Oliver Goldsmith (1730-1774), English # Eva Gore-Booth (1870-1926), English # Mark Granier (born 1957) # Alfred Perceval Graves (1846-1931), English # Patrick Greaney (flourished 18th century), Gaelic-Irish # Augusta, Lady Gregory (1852-1932), English # Gerald Griffin (1803–1840) # Stephen Gwynn (1864–1950), English H # Kerry Hardy (born 1951) # Michael Hartnett (1944–1999) # Randolph Healy (born 1956) # Seamus Heaney (born 1939), English # John Hewitt (1907-1987), English # Emily Henrietta Hickey (1845-1923), English # F.R. Higgins (1896–1941), English # Kevin Higgins (born 1967) # Rita Ann Higgins (born 1955) # Katherine Tynan Hinkson (1861-1931), English # Edmond Holmes (1850-1936), English # Pearse Hutchinson (born 1927) # Douglas Hyde (1860–1949), Irish I # Irard mac Coisse (fl. pre-980) # Valentin Iremonger (1918–1991), English J # John Jordan (1930–1988) # James Joyce (1882–1941), English # Trevor Joyce (born 1947) K # Patrick Kavanagh (1904–1967) # Charles Kickham (d. 1882) # Thomas Kinsella (born 1928) # Anatoly Kudryavitsky (born 1954) L # Emily Lawless (1845–1913), English # Francis Ledwidge (1887–1917), English # C.S. Lewis (1899–1963), English # Liadan of Corcu Duibhne (fl. 7th century) # James Liddy # Michael Longley (born 1939) # Luccreth moccu Chiara (fl. c. 600) M # Denis Florence MacCarthy (1817–1868), English # Donagh MacDonagh (1912–1968), English # Thomas MacDonagh (1878–1916), English # Patrick MacDonogh (1902–1961), English # Seán Mac Falls (born 1957), English # Patrick MacGill (1889–1960), English # Thomas MacGreevy (1893–1967) # Louis MacNeice (1907–1963) # Oengus mac Oengoba mac Oiblean (fl. c. 800) # Derek Mahon (born 1941), English # Francis Mahony (1804-1866), English # James Clarence Mangan (1803-1849), English # Hugh McFadden (born 1942) # Thomas D'Arcy McGee (1825-1868), English (Irish-born Canadian) # Niall McGrath (born 1966) # Medbh McGuckian (born 1950), English # Gerard McKeown (born 1980) # Nigel McLoughlin (born 1968) # William Brendan McPhillips (1937–2008) # Richard Mc Sweeney (born 1955) # Máire Mhac an tSaoi (born 1922) # Mael Ruain of Tallaght (d. pre-800) # Derek Mahon (born 1941) # James Clarence Mangan (1803–1849), English # Marcus of Ratisbon (fl. 1149) # Paula Meehan (born 1955), English # Brian Merriman (1747–1805), Irish # Alice Milligan (1865–1953) # Susan L. Mitchell (1866-1926), English # Mary Monck (ca.1678-1715), English # The Monk of Reichenau (fl. early 9th century) # John Montague (born 1929) # Thomas Moore (1779–1852), English # Paul Muldoon (born 1951), English N # Nuala Ní Chonchúir (born 1970) # Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin (born 1942), English # Nuala Ní Dhomhnaill (born 1952), Irish O # Dáibhí Ó Bruadair (David O Bruadair) (1625–1698) # Conor O'Callaghan (born 1968), English # Frank O'Connor (1903-1966), English # Máirtín Ó Direáin (1910–1988) # Ciaran O'Driscoll (born 1943) # Dennis O'Driscoll (born 1954), English # Cinaed Ó hArtucain (d. 975) # Mary Devenport O'Neill (1879–1967) # Antoine Ó Raifteiri (Anthony Raftery) (1784–1835) # Aogán Ó Rathaille (1675–1729) # John Boyle O'Reilly (1844-1890), Irish-born U.S. poet, English # Seán Ó Ríordáin (1916–1977) # Flann file Ó Ronan/Flann na Marb (fl. 1022) # Cathal Ó Searcaigh (born 1956) # Eoghan Rua Ó Súilleabháin/Owen Roe O'Sullivan (1748–1782) # Seumas O'Sullivan (1879–1958), English # Eoghan Ó Tuairisc (Eugene Watters) (1919–1982) # Frank Ormsby (born 1947) P # Thomas Parnell (1679-1718), English # Patrick Pearse (Pádraig Anraí Mac Piarais) (1879–1916) # Tom Paulin (born 1949) # Edward Plunkett, Lord Dunsany (1878–1957), English # Joseph Plunkett (1887–1916), English R # Anthony Raferty (c.1784–1834) # John Reade (1837-1919), Canadian poet born in Ballyshannon, English # George Reavey (1907–1976) # Maurice Riordan (born 1953) # Lennox Robinson (1886–1958) # T.W. Rolleston (1857-1920), English # Gabriel Rosenstock (born 1949), English # Rosemarie Rowley (born 1942), English # Adam Rudden (born 1983) # George William Russell (Æ) (1867–1935), English S # Blanaid Salkeld (1880–1959), English # Maurice Scully (born 1952), English # Eileen Shanahan (1901–1979) # Richard Brinsley Sheridan (1751-1816), English # James Simmons (1933–2001), English # Peter Sirr (born 1960) # Michael Smith (born 1942) # Geoffrey Squires (born 1942), English # James Stephens (1880–1950), English # Jonathan Swift (1667–1745), English # John Millington Synge (1871-1909), English T # John Todhunter (1839-1916), English # Senchán Torpéist (fl. c''. 580 – c.650) # Herbert Trench (1865-1923), English # Katharine Tynan (1861–1931), English U # Orthanach ua Coellamae (fl. late 8th century) # Uallach ni Muimnechaid (d. ''c. 934) V * Aubrey Thomas de Vere (1814-1902), English W # Catherine Walsh (born 1964) # Weaver Poets (18th century), English # Jane Wilde (1821–1896) # Oscar Wilde (1845–1900), English # James Wills (1790–1868) # Charles Wolfe (1791-1823), English # Macdara Woods (born 1942) Y # William Butler Yeats (1865–1939) # Augustus Young (born 1943) See also * Irish poetry * Irish literature * List of Irish dramatists * List of Irish historians * List of Irish novelists * List of Irish short story writers * List of poets External links * http://bill.celt.dias.ie/vol4/browseatsources.php?letter=A#ATS7714 cy:Rhestr o feirdd Gwyddelig de:Liste irischer Schriftsteller fr:Liste de poètes irlandais ga:Liosta filí Éireannacha lb:Lëscht vun iresche Schrëftsteller Category:Irish poets Poets Irish